Użytkownik:KrzychuGamingPL/Brudnopis
na pomysł zapisywania tutaj co ważniejszych rzeczy z odcinków ze wszelakich serii, które oglądam. Jeżeli ktokolwiek chce skorzystać z poniższych notatek, to śmiało, nie mam nic przeciwko (wręcz zachęcam). Master of Orion - Historia Pani Basi Bulrathi *Technologia *Zbudowane Budynki i Statki **Ursa Prime **Saak II TES V: Skyrim - Karol. Murzyn, ktory nie został człowiekiem. #3 Bitwa na Rap *Kontynuacja Giewontu *Śmierć Alvora *Przepis na pierożki na ścianie po murzyńskiemu spisany przez Madzię *Diadem z Madzi *Pole Bawełny *Nowa osoba wśród służby *Jarl Balgruuf Większy Inne *Murzyn Zdzisław (https://youtu.be/YT8VUirCJTA?t=3m7s) *Dusza Madzi (https://youtu.be/YT8VUirCJTA?t=6m16s) *Dusza nieznanego wielkiego wojownika (https://youtu.be/YT8VUirCJTA?t=7m44s) #4 Zwęglony *Dziecko Braith grożąca dziecku Larsowi Dziecięciu Wojny o dziesięć septimów *Staruszka Lilith Dziewicze-Krosno oferująca rozmowę i wykonanie dobrego uczynku Karolowi *Murzyni **Amren (kłócący się z Saffir, swoją żoną, o powrót do żołnierskiego życia), któremu brakuje żołnierskiego życia, ale wie, że dobrze wybrał, zawsze jak bierze swoją córkę (Braith o dziwo, jest biała) **Saffir (żona Amrena, sprowadza do Białej Grani książki) **Nazeem (jakiś bogaty random) **Brenuin (żebrak, pijak), któremu Karol dał złotą monetę, do przekazania jego panu (mimo tego jednak podziękował on Karolowi) *Ri'saad - ponowne spotkanie białego koto-żyda. Żart o tym dlaczego istnieją jeszcze białe koty (żeby murzyni też mogli mieć pecha) *Aela - po drodze do Ri'saada dołączyła ona do Karola, jest Towarzyszką *Podróż do zachodniej wieży strażniczej Białej Grani w celu spotkania z Irileth, mroczną elfką i huskarlem Jarla Balgruufa, więcej żartów, wizje i spotkanie ze smokiem (Mirmulnirem) *Zabezpieczanie przedmiotów w wieży (lampa, drewniana miska, kufel), podczas gdy inni walczą ze smokiem *Ogniste pięści Murzyna Karola (niewypał) *Wyzwanie smoka na pojedynek i pojedynek *Palenie Murzyna Karola (stąd wzięła się nazwa odcinka) *Żart o murzynie, złamanie praw odwiecznych (Murzyn Karol wydał rozkaz białym), śmierć Charliego (aka Czarka) *Regeneracja komórek murzyna przy pokazywaniu fakolca smoku, magia w czarnych komórkach, podcinanie skrzydełek (w czym dobry jest Yaya Banana) *Chowanie się w wieży w myśl zasady "wolni murzyni albo nie żyją albo siedzą w więzieniu" *Pierwszy raz w życiu Karol widzi jak biały walczą ramię w ramię z murzynem i to nie przeciwko sobie *Karol ujawniłby, gdzie jest Ostrze Pulchności, gdyby nie to, że Mirmulnir go nienawidzi (podobnie jak to wielkie, okrągłe coś, co nienawidzi czarnych Ziemia) *Pochwała łysego (potencjalnie rudego) Marka, a po chwili jego śmierć, obietnica pomsty na smoku przez Karola, ograbienie go ze wszystkich rzeczy przez Karola, i wykorzystywanie go jako kamuflażu i martwej tarczy *Śmierć Andrzeja *Powrót do korzystania z łuku przez Karola *Śmierć Józka (w tle) *Założenie złotego łańcucha *Zabicie i zjedzenie Mirmulnira oraz nauka nowego słowa rapu (Siła, Nieugięta siła) Black & White 2 - Niedźwiedzi Bóg #16 Las Edenu * Przejście z Wyspy 6 do Wyspy 7 (trzeciej i ostatniej Wyspy z Japończykami) *Las Edenu *Taktyki **Oszczędzanie drewna dzięki nie eksploatowaniu drzew do końca, a zamiast tego ponowne ich zasadzanie i podlewanie po wykorzystaniu większości ich drewna *Inne **Dizzy - gra na Pegasusa, w którą zagrywał się Niedźwiedź, i która przerażała go soundtrackiem, podobnym do tego, który ma zły bóg w Black and White 2 #17 Jak powstają Taureni *Materiały na cytaty **Przy zabiciu kopalnianego potwora ze srebrnego zwoju *Srebrne zwoje nagrody **''Kopalniany potwór'' - niezidentyfikowana istota zjadała rudę w kopalni i zabijała górników. Niedźwiedź zabił potwora, podając mu na pożarcie chorą krowę pobliskiego pasterza, z którym związana jest inna misja. Słysząc, jak potwór zdycha, zastanawiał się, czy dźwięki które wydawał oznaczały właśnie to, czy stosunek, z którego miał powstać Tauren. Stąd wzięła się nazwa odcinka #18 Dywersja jak wuj *Taktyki **Po dotarciu odpowiednio blisko miasta [[Japońscy bracia|japońskiego brata Ekonomisty]], Niedźwiedź wysłał Etnicznika, by ten tworzył dywersję, podczas gdy oddział Bravo-Delta-Johnson-Epsilon zajmował owe miasto. Stąd wzięła się nazwa odcinka #19 Amfiteatr trojański *Materiały na cytaty **Ok. 8 minuty do 9, o latającym Niedźwiedziu *Srebrne zwoje nagrody **''Baron paliwowy'' - pewnemu baronowi paliwowemu na środku wyspy nagle zaczęły palić się wszystkie jego rafinerie. Niedźwiedź, jako iż miał już tam swoją strefę wpływów, po małym jej wydłużeniu zdołał owe rafinerie ugasić, za co dostał pięćdziesiąt tysięcy daniny i wybuchające beczki #20 Ognista zagłada *Użyte kule ognia były inspiracją dla tytułu odcinka *Podbito ostatnie japońskie miasto należące do Złego brata *Taktyki **Podobnie jak w poprzednim odcinku *Materiały na cytaty **Po wykonaniu misji Mroczni uczniowie, pod koniec odcinka, jak Japończycy wchodzili w lawę *Srebrne zwoje nagrody **''Mroczni uczniowie'' - jakiś dziwny posąg, stojący z boku wyspy, przyciągał swoją mroczną mocą ludzi. Można było albo ich od tego odwieść, albo przynieść ich więcej. Niedźwiedź zrobił to drugie, co poraziło na proch mrocznych uczniów, i sprawiło, że posąg zapadł się pod ziemię a z miejsca gdzie stał zaczęła płynąć lawa, która jednak nie popłynęła daleko i szybko zgasła. Mimo to wielu Japończyków bezmyślnie w nią weszło i zginęło, co było przykładem ich głupoty #21 Demencja *Przejście z Wyspy 7 do Wyspy 8 (pierwszej wyspy Azteków) *Materiały na cytaty **Na początku odcinka, o polu zboża **Ok. 10 minuty o greckiej rudzie *Inne **Niedźwiedź sprawdził trzy srebrne zwoje (Wyspa Nimf, Deszczowy taniec, Zegar słoneczny), ale żadnego nie ukończył *Niedźwiedź zdobył kilka miast splendorem #22 Długi Marsz *Materiały na cytaty **Ok. 5 minuty, o wyborach demokratycznych na boga *Inne **Niedźwiedź kupił Cud Syreny, którego nie mógł znaleźć w interfejsie, pomimo mijania go pięć razy. Po kilku minutach jednak ponownie sprawdził i tym razem go znalazł *Niedźwiedź zdobył kilka miast splendorem #23 Pchaj mocniej *Srebrne zwoje nagrody **''Wyspa Nimf'' - Niedźwiedź ukończył to zadanie, dając Nimfom dwudziestojednoletniego mężczyznę. One wepchały go do ich kotła, co go zabiło. Stąd wzięła się nazwa odcinka *Materiały na cytaty **Coś było :p *Niedźwiedź poczynił postępy w podbojach